bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Comic Center of Pasadena
The Comic Center of Pasadena, more commonly referred to as "the comic book store", was a place where the guys frequently visited to buy their comic books, until it was burnt down in an accident revealed in the 7th season finale. The store was owned by Stuart Bloom. The store used to have a website at httpp://www.thecomiccenter.com (in reality, the domain name is registered to Warner Brothers), but it has gone offline since 2011. Similiarly, its Facebook page has gone idle since 2011 too. The Store Tournament's final battle ("The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary")]] The store is located on E. Green Street near Pasadena City College and Caltech (according to the store's website). At the end of "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" we can see a view from the sky of the comic book store but it's located in Hollywood (near Hollywood High School), so it's just a casual location. The store first appeared in The Hofstadter Isotope where Penny follows the guys to the store to buy a gift for her nephew. Stuart recommends her a comic book for the gift. She sees Stuart has drawn a portrait of her, which he exchanges for her number. In "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", the store hosted The Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Tournament. ")]] The store has previously hosted a Stan Lee signing thanks to Stuart's connections in "The Excelsior Acquisition". The logo of the store is shown when the guys are lined up outside waiting to meet Stan Lee, wherein the sign is visible. ")]] ")]] Stuart also hosts a costume party on New Year's Eve which the gang won for the best Justice League of America team in "The Justice League Recombination". He also hosted a costume Halloween party in "The Holographic Excitation". Raj hosts a Scavenger Hunt in "The Scavenger Vortex" which first puzzle is the Comic Book Store in a puzzle. Stuart lived in the back of the store. Dale once worked the register for Stuart when he was unavailable ("The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition") The store burns down in a fire in the Season 7 finale. Stuart claims the insurance company thinks he did it for money. Trivia * ")]] ")]]Several superhero insignias can be seen in the shop including The Flash, Green Lantern, and Batman. * Penny is impressed by the looks she gets while in the comic book store, while Amy thinks that comic books are "lame-o". * There is a cardboard cut-out of Ichigo Kurosaki from the anime Bleach in the store. * There is also a poster of Faith from the 2008 videogame Mirror's Edge. * Posters and models from the sci-fi videogame franchise Mass Effect can frequently be seen in the background. * In "The Nerdvana Annihilation", Leonard mentions that a man called Larry works at the comic book store, this could possibly be the previous owner. * In "The Bakersfield Expedition", the girls visit the Comic Book Store looking into the guys' fascination with comic books. * There is a QR code on the counter that points to the store's website * There was a cutout and a man wearing a shirt connected to the former MMORPG, "City of Heroes". He appears in a few episodes. http://www.cohtitan.com/forum/index.php?topic=4908.40 * There is an official website for the Comic Book Center, shown on the counter in "The Scavenger Vortex". * While Marvel Comics play a part in many of the episodes, there are no Marvel Comics on sale at the store, all you ever see is DC comics. Appearances * S02E20: The Hofstadter Isotope * S03E02: The Jiminy Conjecture * S03E05: The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary * S03E07: The Guitarist Amplification * S03E16: The Excelsior Acquisition * S03E19: The Wheaton Recurrence * S04E11: The Justice League Recombination * S05E05: The Russian Rocket Reaction * S05E07: The Good Guy Fluctuation * S05E10: The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition * S06E01: The Date Night Variable * S06E05: The Holographic Excitation * S06E13: The Bakersfield Expedition * S06E16: The Tangible Affection Proof * S06E17: The Monster Isolation * S07E02: The Deception Verification * S07E03: The Scavenger Vortex * S07E13: The Occupation Recalibration * S07E24: The Status Quo Combustion Gallery The weekend vortex stuart and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon looking for a birthday gift for Amy's aunt. 7972737a4ddcbe0eda.jpg|Waiting for the results of the costume contest. Dale.jpg|Dale working behind the register. Kevin Sussman 2.jpg|Penny admiring her portrait. Picking-up-sheldon 369x276.jpg|Penny talking to Sheldon like she was his mother. Stuart1.jpg|Owner Stuart Bloom. Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-22h09m06s122.png|Mystic Warriors of Ka'a tournament. NG3.jpg|Girls in the store getting stared at. NG4.jpg|Hello, boys!! Scav7.jpg|Looking for scavenger hunt clues. Scav4.jpg|The Riddler taunts the scavengers. FI29.png|Sheldon finds the comic book store in ruin. FI30.png|Stuart after the fire. FI31.png|I want to buy this comic. FI32.png|Almost killed by debris. FI34.png|Cleaning up after the fire. comic Center (3x16).jpg|Outside Comic Center from "The Excelsior Acquisition" fumetteria (3x05)-2.jpg|View from sky at the the end of "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" External links * The Comic Center of Pasadena official website. Registered to Warner Brothers. Site has been offline since 2011. * The Comic Center of Pasadena on facebook (no activity from page owner since 2011) Category:Comic Book Store Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:Stuart Category:Residences Category:Pasadena Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos